Big adventure 2: the sequel
by Buselmegin
Summary: Banjo and Kazooie go adventuring, meet a new friend, and go on an adventure of epic proportions.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, thought I'd make a sequel to my(currently) most popular story.

Big adventure 2: the sequel

Grunty stood wide eyed at what she saw in the murky waters in ding-pot. She saw a bear, and on top of him was a bird. And it kinda looked like they were making out. She shook the look of her face and started thinking again. They loved eachother now so all she had to do was capture Kazooie and then then Banjo would come to save her, then she would trap them inside her lair, then blow up her old lair(she never used it anymore). She cackled like a maniac at the idea. Thats what she would do.

Three weeks later

Banjo had just finished rebuilding their house so Tooty could have her own room, there was a kitchen, a bathroom, and a living room. Banjo and Kazooie were just sitting on the couch. Tooty was over at bottles, playing with his kids. Kazooie was bored out of her mind, but atleast she was with the person she loved. Banjo was also starting to get bored. But then he got an idea.

"Hey Kazooie, yah wanna go explore some more of those old worlds?" Banjo said, getting up.

"Well, it beats staying here anyway." Kazooie said as she grinned. Banjo kissed the tip of her beak.

"Well come on then!" Banjo said as he and Kazooie raced out the doorway. They began walking up the spiraling path that led to the top of the mountain. They walked across the bridge and into Grunty's old lair.

"So, where should we go this time?" Banjo asked, holding Kazooie's wing.

"I don't know, you can pick first this time." Kazooie said.

"Alright, how about Click Clock Wood?" Banjo asked.

"Sure, but let's stay away from the winter side." Kazooie said as she shivered a bit. Banjo put a arm around Kazooie a kissed her on the cheek.

"Sure." Banjo said with a smile. and with that they headed off towards Click Clock Wood.


	2. Chapter 2

Banjo and Kazooie had finally made it to Click Clock Wood and entered the lobby. It was pretty boring in there.

"Alright, so. which season should we go in first?" Banjo asked.

"How 'bout spring?" Kazooie said.

"Okay. Lets go see nabnuts." Banjo said. They went into spring. As they entered they saw the huge tree in the middle of the level. Kazooie hopped in Banjo's backpack. she started flapping her wings and slowly started lifted them of the ground. Soon, they were soaring through the clouds. Banjo smiled as he felt the nice air flow through his fur. Soon they landed and Kazooie hopped out of her boyfriend's backpack. They went over to the door of Nabnut's house. Banjo rapped his fist on the door, but no one answered.

"Huh, maybe he's not home." Banjo said.

"Not home! Its like two p.m!" Kazooie said.

" Ya wanna wait for him to get back?' Banjo asked.

"Yeah sure." Kazooie said. She walked over to the ledge and sat down, Banjo sat down next to her. Banjo smiled. Kazooie smiled. Kazooie moved closer to Banjo. Banjo pulled her close to him, then brought his lips to her beak. They kissed for what seemed like hours. When someone tapped them on the shoulder. They looked back and saw a pink squirrel. They stood up and greeted her. She invited them into her home and called Nabnuts.

"I thought she was hooker the first time we saw her." Kazooie whispered as she and Banjo took a seat on the couch. Banjo elbowed Kazooie. Soon Nabnuts came out and rubbed his he saw them he smiled.

"Oh well hello guys!." Nabnuts said. His voice sounded like a sqeak.

"Hey Nabnuts, how've you been doin?" Banjo said.

"Oh well I've been doing Great! I've just collected one-thousand acorns!" NabNuts said. The pink squirrel shot him a glare.

"Oh I also got married." He added.

"Oh well thats great! Me and Banjo got together recently." Kazooie said smiling. They left after a short while, not learning the pink squirrel's name. They left Click Clock Wood and started going towards the entrance of Treasure Trove Cove. Banjo walked a couple of steps behind Kazooie. When she wasn't looking he pulled out a little black box. He opened it quitely and looked at the ring inside the box. He sighed and stuffed the box back in his pocket.


End file.
